The Typhoon Tournament
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: Keldeo meets the legendary trainer S. This mysterious trainer wishes for him to enter into a pokemon tournament. What are the motives for this, and why must it be him?
1. Chapter 1

I sat, my eyes closed, listening with deep concentration. This was probably the most difficult piece of training I had ever gone through. Being a Sword of Justice required deep concentration. Virizion told me to stay here and listen to the wind, and not think of anything else for an hour.

I listened to the wind. It was amazing how much information you could learn from it. It carried faint noises with it from the direction it blows. It was amazing. I knew roughly every creature north of me for about a mile.

I continued to concentrate, and heard a new noise on the wind. My eyes shot open. There was something wrong. I stood up, and shot water from my hooves, lifting me into the air. I may be the newest Sword of Justice, but I am just as capable as the others.

I flew in the direction of the wind. I flew over the forest that had been at the base of the mountain I had been sitting on. I reached a large field, full of lush green grass.

In the middle, an epic battle was going on. I concentrated on what I saw, and it seemed to be a group of ten or so pokemon attacking one human. The weird part: the human was winning.

It was a girl. She was pretty, I guess, though very intimidating. Her waist length crimson hair flew around her like fire. She was in jeans and a sparkling sleeveless orange shirt. Her feet were barefoot.

The pokemon around her were what concerned me. I counted five legendary pokemon and five ordinary ones. The legendary pokemon were Mewtwo, Raikou, Azelf, Darkrai, and Victini. The ordinary were a lucario, a hitmonchan, a roserade, a weavile, and a leavanny.

I landed a bit away and watched the battle. Mewtwo charged the girl, holding a large spoon. He swung the spoon downward at her. She vaulted up to meet it, and, putting her feet onto the handle, brought it down on the ground. She back flipped over him, and when landed, kicked him in the back. It didn't make him go down, but he did stagger away.

The leavanny jumped in. She swiped at her with her razor sharp arms. The girl dodged with swift movements. She ducked under the leavanny's next swipe and gave a great spinning kick to the side when standing back up. The leavanny fell.

The lucario and Darkrai jumped in at the same time. Darkrai was using shadow ball while the lucario used aura sphere. The girl would either dodge them or knock them away. An aura sphere went straight for her chest, and she held out her hands. It landed in them, and pushed her backward. She pulled her arms in, and pushed them out at the direction of Darkrai. The sphere hit him, and he flew backwards.

She then engaged the lucario directly. It was an epic fight. She was just as good at fighting as he was. She blocked his punch and, with a great sweeping motion, pulled his leg out from under him. He lost balance and fell.

The roserade came in with Raikou. Raikou would try to pounce on the girl while the roserade engaged her in hand to hand combat. Why this was such an up-close physical battle was unclear. The girl mainly kicked at the roserade due to their hight difference, but she would occasionally use her hands and arms when she ducked under Raikou's relentless pouncing. In one movement, She bent down, grabbed the roserade, and while falling to the ground, through her upwards, into the pouncing Raikou. Taking advantage of Raikou being distracted, she ran up to him and landed a large kick to his side. He staggered, the wind knocked out of him.

The weavile and hitmonchan teamed up with Victini and Azelf. The two psychic pokemon kept attacking with long beams of psychic energy while the other two went in directly. The girl seemed to be having some difficulty here. The weavile narrowly missed shredding her side, but the hitmonchan landed a good punch into her arm. She stumbled, but righted herself instantly. She caught eye of Azelf sending another beam at her, and leaped behind the hitmonchan. The beam hit him square in the chest. He went down.

She then moved with such great speed it was hard to follow. She seemed to be standing over the fallen hitmonchan one moment, then behind the weavile the next. The weavile didn't know where she went. He started to back up slowly, the girl mimicking him. She then brought her hand up and smacked him hard across the head. He turned around, looking furious, and lets loose a dark beam of energy at her. She swiftly moved out of the way, and it hits the two psychic types, who had moved together for a combined attack. They went down as well. The girl quickly grabbed the weavile by the arm, jumped into the air, and threw him hard at the ground. He was finished as well.

Then it came down to her and Mewtwo. He had retrieved his spoon, and was walking towards her. She pulled a large sword out of thin air and moved forward as well.

I saw Mewtwo flick his eyes in my direction, and he threw his spoon at me. It sailed in my direction. It seemed to glow as it neared me. Just as it was about to hit me, it stopped and hung there in midair. I sighed with relief, then scolded myself for not trying to dodge it.

The girl walked over. Her eyes were the most intimidating thing about her. They were bright yellow, a color that could be very lively and friendly, but at the moment, represented the tip of a flame, ready to burn me.

She stuck her sword into the ground. Coming up right next to me, she looked me over carefully. Then her face broke into a large smile. "Why, if it isn't Keldeo!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you train pokemon by fighting them?" I asked the girl, who introduced herself as S.

She nodded. "I've learned that most pokemon will respect your orders if you do them as well. So I train with them."

She sat down in the field and watched the other pokemon, which she had healed, play. I sat on one side, while Mewtwo sat on the other. He was polishing his large spoon. "I can't believe you've never heard of S. She is just about as legendary as me."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm much more known." He scowled at her, and she smiled. There was something very odd about her, but I couldn't figure out what.

"So, what makes you a truly legendary trainer?" I asked.

She thought about it. "It's probably because I train legendary pokemon." She smiled. "As a matter of fact, I trained with the swords of justice for quite some time."

I was about to ask about this, but she held her hand up to me for silence. I found this odd because she kept it in front of her body. Without warning, she whirled around and caught a gleaming sword in between her index and middle finger. The sword was pure blue, coming out of the head of the leader of the Swords of Justice, Cobalion.

S smiled at him. "Still need to work on your stealth." She grabbed both sides of the swords with her hands and pushed. He lurched sideways and fell. I stared in amazement. No one had ever beaten Cobalion that quickly.

He got up slowly. "My apologies, I didn't recognize you. It's been a long time."

S nodded, then smacked at him playfully. "It wouldn't be that long if you would accept my invitation to the festival I have every year."

He scowled at her. "Well excuse us for being busy."

She rolled her eyes. "Now, why don't you call out the other two? They'll be more welcoming than you are."

He rolled his eyes. "How naïve of you. They aren't here."

She raised an eyebrow. "No?" She held her hand out in the direction of the forest. Two shapes floated in our direction. Virizion and Terrakion.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that to us," Terrakion complained as they landed. "It is quite startling to be firmly on the ground one moment, then lifted off the next. At least give us a warning."

S looked at Cobalion slyly. "You were saying?"

He scowled. "Well, I guess there's no fooling you." He sat down. "So how has your life been?"

She shook her head. "Now, now, be perfectly honest here, Cobalion. You have absolutely no interest in my life." She turned to look at us all. "Actually, this works out quite well. I need one of you to help me with a favor."

Cobalion looked at the other two, then back at S. "What's the favor?"

She laughed. "So skeptical. I can't believe how much me you've lost. Nothing difficult. I just need one of you to help me in a tournament that's coming up."

Virizion nodded in the direction of the other pokemon. "Aren't they able to help you?"

Mewtwo stood up. "She doesn't own any of us. She already asked, but we all are busy training for a different tournament." From behind him, Leavanny shot sticky silk onto the back of his perfectly polished spoon. He scowled at her playfully, and jumped into the little fight that had erupted. S was unconcerned.

Cobalion shook his head. "Sorry, but we can't. We're training some of the forest pokemon."

I stood up. "I'll go." Cobalion looked at me angrily, but I held his gaze with the calm stare I learned from Virizion. "I'm not training the forest pokemon. Plus, I won't miss any of my training because of the tournament."

S looked close to tears due to strong silent laughter. "Yep. I remember you were just like this when I trained you. You should let him follow your steps. Don't you want Keldeo to be just like you?" Something inside her broke. She roared with laughter and fell onto the ground. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh along with her. Virizion and Terrakion joined in. Cobalion rolled his eyes. "You all are rediculus. Fine, he can go." None of us responded. We were all in our own little words of laughter. After about ten minutes, we pulled it together.

S was still chuckling. "You said yes, right?" He scowled at her, then walked off to the forest. Virizion and Terrakion said goodbye to me, and followed.

S brushed a tear off her face. "Man, it's so much fun to mess with him. It makes it even more enjoyable knowing the fact he doesn't like me."

I was still chuckling as well. "You said that he lost a lot of his you. What does that mean?"

She sighed. "Every pokemon that ever trains with me becomes like me. It is a proven fact. How much me you get depends on how long I train with you. Cobalion used to have so much me in him, it wasn't even funny. But now he's become cold and hard. As you can see, that's basically the absolute opposite of me." She started to laugh some more. "Depending on how long this tournament lasts, you might get kicked out of the Swords for being too much like me."

I sat next to her. "What is this tournament exactly?"

"It's called the typhoon tournament. It's a pokemon tournament made for the strongest of dual fighting type pokemon."

I was confused by this. "Then why is it called the typhoon tournament?"

"Because the one who started it was a strong fighting type trainer who saved a large city from a typhoon with his pokemon."

I nodded. "So am I the only pokemon of yours entering?"

Lucario jumped out of the tangled mess that was the pokemon battle and walked over. "Nope, I'm entering as well."

A voice rang out somewhere to my right. "I'm entering as well."

I looked in the direction, and I heard S chuckle. "Meloetta, stop tormenting him."

The legendary pokemon appeared out of nowhere. I had never seen her before. Her hair was green and streaked with black. There were blue ovals in it, placed like notes. Her dress draped elegantly to her side. She winked at me. "I'm a normal fighting type pokemon when I'm in my pirouette form." She started to sing. As she sang, her headpiece seemed to move down her hair, which circled her head and turned orange. She spun in a circle, and her dress changed from being draped at her side to having four points.

She beckoned to me with her hand. "Your training has officially started. I will be your first opponent."

I looked at S. She shrugged. "You will be facing many pokemon like her. This is a good idea so I can get a read on your skills." I nodded, and stood up. Facing her wasn't going to be easy. I had been told that Meloetta was a shy pokemon. She seemed very confident and outgoing right now. She must be training a lot with S.

Meloetta started the battle. She opened her mouth and let out a loud scream. I cringed in pain. Hyper voice. I quickly opened my mouth and shot a sphere of energy at her. Focus blast was one of my favorite moves. She nimbly danced away. Faster than I could see, She was on top of me, punching and kicking in great dancing movements. This was close combat. I started to read her movements, and was able to dodge her attacks. She came in for a kick, and I shot her up close with focus blast.

She flew away, giving me enough time to recover. I knew there was only going to be one way I was going to beat her. I felt my energy level grow. I concentrated, and felt myself change into resolute form.

Meloetta was unconcerned with this. She ran towards me, screaming again. There was something odd about it this time. Her voice rose in pitch until I could no longer hear it. I stood there, waiting for her to reach me. She leaped up, flipped, and came down with her foot.

She missed me.

I didn't even have to move. Her attack landed right in front of me. I stared at her, and she stared back. She was still holding her attack on the ground. There was a crumbling noise, and I looked down. The ground had deep cracks in it. I didn't even think about my next move. With great speed, I lifted myself into the air using hydro pump just as the ground broke. She must have been screaming at a frequency high enough to loosen the earth. She was very well trained.

I was about to try to land behind her when I felt myself lose control of my movements. My hydro pump stopped, but I stayed in the air. Looking down, I saw Meloetta's eyes and body glowing light blue. She was using psychic.

She held her hand up, and I felt my movements link with it. With a great sweeping motion, she swung her hand down, and I raced towards the earth. I closed my eyes, waiting for the ground, when I suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes to see the ground mere inches away.

Meloetta let me down gently. "Good match, but I am the victor."

I nodded. "You were great as well."

S walked up. "I think that was marvelous. This is going to be so much fun." She turned in the direction of the other pokemon. Lucario had jumped back in the mass of pokemon, which hadn't separated while Meloetta and I fought. S scowled. "Hey!"

They all immediately stood in a perfect line. I was impressed at the respect she commanded. She walked over to them all. "I have some errands to run before this tournament. Mewtwo will be in charge. While I'm gone, find the rest of the training gang and work with Keldeo. Understand?" They all nodded. S turned to me. "I will be gone for maybe a week, less if I'm lucky. They will help train you. I will be back to complete it when I'm done with my errands." She sprinted away through the field, leaving me to wonder about all that was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though I didn't get much sleep, I was still up at the crack of dawn. I wasn't the only one. Leavanny was up making cloths out of leaves and Mewtwo was fighting with Lucario. Mewtwo was using his spoon while Lucario was using bone rush.

"Hey," Meloetta said, coming up beside me. "You're up early. I thought you would sleep longer since it took you forever to fall asleep."

I looked at her. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "I have insomnia. I'm pretty sure that it's only temporary, but I always am the last one to fall asleep."

I decided to not press the subject, and started to watch the battle again. Mewtwo was winning. "I was told that you are a very shy pokemon. What changed?"

She smiled. "You already know the answer to that. It's because I've been training with S. Ridley thought that if I became stronger, if someone tried to steal me again, I could fend for myself. I'm still shy, don't get me wrong, but I am able to suppress it. I can be outgoing, but other times it's harder."

I nodded. It was odd, but it made sense. "What is training with her like?"

She had to think about this one. "It's kind of hard to explain. She is a very unconventional teacher. Traditional teachings can only get you so far. You don't learn some essential things, such as improvising and fast thinking. But before you can train with her, you must pass her entering exam. That's what we are going to train you for."

We watched the battle until it ended; Mewtwo disarmed Lucario and pinned him to the ground with his spoon. Leavanny put her leave cloths away and went with Mewtwo to the forest to get wood. Lucario sat down and started to meditate.

"Do you know anything else about this tournament?" I asked Meloetta. "I don't get why she wanted me to join up with her when she already has you and Lucario."

Meloetta frowned. "I'm unsure about this as well. Don't get me wrong, I trust S completely, but her motives for just about everything are shrouded in mystery."

I sighed. "Guess we won't know until we get there."

Mewtwo and Leavanny came back with fire wood. Mewtwo turned to Meloetta. "Can I get a hand over hear?" She sighed and walked over. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She was using ultrasonic sounds to loosen the ground. She stood there for a minute, then closed her mouth and walked back over to me. Mewtwo held his hands out to where she had stood, and his eyes glowed blue. The ground turned to rubble in a perfect circle, and all of the grass was buried. "Thanks."

Leavanny walked over to Victini and woke him up. He wordlessly crawled over to the pile of wood Mewtwo had arranged on the circle of dirt. He sat down on it, and fire whirled around him. Once he was sure that the wood was lit, he hopped off of it and curled up right beside it.

Mewtwo had gathered a giant pile of different ingredients last night. Pulling many things out, he created a frying pan out of psychic energy and threw them on. "Does that actually conduct heat?" I asked him.

He smiled. "It does if I want it to." Without warning, everything in the pan combusted, making large amounts of noise, and the rest of the pokemon jerked awake. He laughed. "Rise and shine! Breakfast in five minutes." The all groaned.

When Mewtwo was finished cooking, he put it all in a psychic bowl and called Weavile over. Weavile shot a beam of ice on it, and steam wafted up. He then put it all in separate bowls and handed them out. I looked at it. It was pokemon food. I had never had it before, but I had been told if made properly, it was amazing.

I took a bite, and officially decided it was the best food I had ever eaten. It was even better than the Darumaka box lunches I had eaten with Ash, Cilan, and Iris. It would be nice to see them again.

"So, what is this training I'm supposed to do?"

Mewtwo looked up from is food. "That depends. I sent a psychic message to some of S's pokemon friends who usually help out with our training. It depends who shows up."

"I showed up," a voice came from behind us. Everyone jumped and looked at the arcanine that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "And right at breakfast. Nothing beats S's recipes." Mewtwo smiled and got him a bowl."

"So," the new pokemon said, "did I miss anything when gone?"

"Nope," Darkrai said. "It's been the same old, same old."

He looked at me. "I don't believe I've trained with you before. You're Keldeo, right?" I nodded. "I helped S train the other Swords of Justice. Why aren't they here?"

"I'm helping S with the typhoon tournament," I replied. "The others had to stay and train some of the forest pokemon."

He smiled. "Ah, I see now. I'm going to be part of your training. S calls me in when she is off doing one of her errands. I wonder where that girl has gotten herself now."

We all finished our breakfast, and Mewtwo stood up. "Our water supply is out, so I'm going to go find some. Try not to get into too rough of a fight while I'm gone." He flew off towards the mountains.

The second he was out of view, Arcanine crouched down. "Aright, Keldeo. If I'm going to help train you, I must know what you're capable of. I challenge you to a battle."

I stared. What was it with all of these pokemon and battling? "Okay then." I crouched down as well.

He started off the battle. He ran to my left, and white aura surrounded him as he ran at blazing speed. Extreme speed. I tried to follow his movements, but he was moving too fast. I saw a ring circling me, and nothing else. After a bit of this, the aura turned blue.

He finally stopped running, and looked at me. I noticed why the ring had turned blue. There was a bunch of small blue flames circling me. Will-o-whip. He smiled evilly, and they all flew towards me.

I was prepared for these improvised moves. I stood on my front two hooves and spun around using hydro pump out of my back two hooves. As I did this, I willed myself to change to resolute form. Landing back on all of my feet, I saw that I had managed to put out every flame.

Arcanine was impressed. "Not bad, but I'm not done with you yet." He charged at me, the white aura surrounding him once again. I decided to go with my strongest move, secret sword. I felt energy form around my horn, and the long glowing sword was hit by Arcanines fierce attack. I skidded backwards, but I stayed on my feet. Arcanine growled in frustration and jumped away.

I decided I was going to have to do something about his extreme speed. I tapped the ground with my hoove. The dirt was somewhat loose. Hopefully loose enough. I got back onto my front to hooves and started to use hydro pump again. I made sure that I made a perfect circle around me.

Arcanine used his speed again to cut through my shield of water, and he leapt at me, his fangs bared and crackling with electricity. Thunder fang. I moved out of the way and shot him with hydro pump from my front two hooves. He flew away. I continued with my wall of water.

When I was satisfied, I stopped with this move. All the grass around me was flattened and soaked. Arcanine growled and charged again.

My plan worked perfectly. The second he hit the edge of my circle he slipped and fell. I had managed to make the ground slick with mud. Using hydro pump, I lifted myself just off the ground and charged him. I flew right over him, drenching him with hydro pump, then shot him with focus blast.

He got up wearily. "You are doing well," he said. "But I have beaten stronger." He ran out of the ring and retreated a great distance. He then charged at me. I went back into the middle of my circle. Before he reached the edge, he jumped up, and he flew at me, his body becoming outlined in yellow and shrouded in white. Giga impact.

I knew he wasn't going to miss. I used secret sword again, and he slammed into me. We had to have skidded back at least fifty yards before I finally was thrown off my feet. I landed hard. Arcanine was on top of me in an instant.

But he wasn't attacking. He was smiling. "I am majorly impressed with you. I can see much room for improvement, plus some things to get rid of, but this should be rather fun. The Swords have trained you well." He looked forwards. "So, did you find any water?"

I looked to see Mewtwo. "Yep. Do you think he's up for it?"

Arcanine nodded. "He should be fine."

I stared at them both. "What am I doing?"

Arcanine smiled wickedly. "Why, your first bit of training, of course."


End file.
